Colors - Pink
Plot UK version The Teletubbies march up and down the hill and then they watch some children explore the colour . Pomakes Tubby Custard which is pink too. She gets a Tubby Custard bowl, uses a Tubby Custard tap and turns on the Tubby Custard and the Tubby Cusard enter her bowl. Finally, when Po gets a bowl of Tubby Custard, she sees and hears Tinky-Winky coming around her. She shows him her bowl of Tubby Custard. Tinky Winky wants some Tubby Custard too, but he doesn't know how to make it. When Po tells him he needs a bowl, Tinky Winky gets it too but accidentally makes a mess around Home Hill. She was so surprised when he was accidentally spreading Tubby Custard all over her. He accidentally spreads it on the Noo-Noo as well. Just then, Laa-Laa comes in to play with her ball when she sees Tubby Custard splattering all over her ball. The Noo-Noo tidies up the mess and around himself, too. Teletubbies give him a big hug before the Pink Tubby Custard Spots segment is over. Featuring: The Children of Oxhey Infants School, Watford US version The Noo Noo was tidying up when the Teletubbies run inside the house and they say hello. Then the Magic Windmill starts spinning and they run off to watch some children explore the color . Po makes Tubby Custard which is pink too. She gets a Tubby Custard bowl, uses a Tubby Custard tap and turns on the Tubby Custard and the Tubby Cusard enter her bowl. Finally, when Po gets a bowl of Tubby Custard, she sees and hears Tinky Winky coming around her. She shows him her bowl of Tubby Custard. Tinky Winky wants some Tubby Custard too, but he doesn't know how to make it. When Po tells him he needs a bowl, Tinky Winky gets it too but accidentally makes a mess around Home Hill. She was so surprised when he was accidentally spreading Tubby Custard all over her. He accidentally spreads it on the Noo-Noo as well. Just then, Laa-Laa comes in to play with her ball when she sees Tubby Custard splattering all over her ball. The Noo-Noo tidies up the mess and around himself, too. The Teletubbies give him a big hug before they do the Happy Dance. Afterwards the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies run off to watch The Magic House with the Singing Man singing in the bottom left window. After that, the Magic Windmill stops spinning for Tubby Bye-Bye. Trivia * This is the first episode made in 1998. * Po was the boo shouter in UK and US Version * Dipsy was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in US Version. * In the US Version, Colours Pink video segment played once because it has The Magic House (Bottom Left Window Sketch) after The Happy Dance and after Pink Tubby Custard Spots segment. * On the website 2001-2004 at pbskids.org, it was Po who had the TV Transmission of ''Colours - Pink''. In the episode, it was Laa-Laa who had it. Full Episode